Brothers
by Taylor Fireheart
Summary: What if when Kanan was still Caleb he had a younger brother? What if his brother was Ezra? p.s Jacob is Ezra's real name, he changes it to Ezra after Order 66
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey everyone! Look! I finally got around to updating Brothers! Yay! But I also have some news, I am in Algebra ans Honors English at School while being in 8th grade. And that means a lot of homework, so I apologize fro no daily updates. I'll try to update as soon as possible but, knowing me-along with doing soccer- I won't get updates going out regularly. But thank all for patiently waiting, and... ON WITH THE STORY!**

The Lothal air was hot and dry, the yellowed crisp grass made his face itch. Waiting and watching, were not very fun nor exciting. But he was put in that specific spot because of the fact that he can run away very quickly if someone were to spot him. Also, probably because of the fact that he annoyed his master during jedi training. But how could he miss a chance to annoy his older brother.

"Spectre 6!"Kanan's voice yelled from the comm," What's chasing Spectre 5?"

Ezra focused his binoculars on Sabine and the mysterious rider giving her a chase on Speeder bikes. He focused on the symbol that was on the rider's chest.

"It's…"He focused more and nearly dropped the binoculars," _No_." He suddenly felt nauseous.

"Specter 6? Specter 6, what's wrong?" Kanan

"Get Sabine out of there!" He shouted as he ran as quick as he could to the girl he thought of as a sister.

As he ran, he opened up the secret flaps in his vest on each side of his body and grabbed his hidden lightsabers. Launching himself between the rider and Sabine, he held himself in defensive position with turning the sabers on. His eyes narrowed at the symbol on the chest of the rider and clenched his sabers in tight death grip.

" _Get Sabine out of here!"_ He hissed to his still-turned-on-comm, out loud he said,"Come on Bounty Hunter. Fight me yourself!"

The man stepped off his speeder and grabbed two Maldivian guns, "I recognize those lightsabers, a Jedi by the name of Jacob Dume use to carry them."

Ezra heard Kanan's sharp intake of breathe as he recognized the sabers he held while trying to get Sabine out of there. Zeb came over and rushed Sabine over to the side as Kanan seemed frozen in his spot, staring at the saber in Ezra's hands in shock.

"Does it look like I'm an old man from before Order 66?" Erza taunted, as he felt the charm under his clothing shine.

"No, but I do know that he could change his appearance with a little charm given to him by a certain friend." Ezra could tell that the Bounty Hunter was smirking under his helmet.

"Okay, you caught me. I'm the so called, Jacob Dume." He turned off the lightsabers and relaxed from his position.

"Are you serious?" Clearly the Bounty Hunter was shocked along with everyone else.

"Nope."He smiled and jumped forward before lighting his sabers up and slicing both guns in half.

The Bounty Hunter smirked before grabbing onto the nearly invisible chain around Ezra's neck and pulled, the illusion around Ezra disappeared. The sudden change made him stumble and the bounty hunter took his chance. The hunter ran and vanished from sight, but no one noticed, they only watched as Ezra fell to his knees in dizziness.

The change was prominent, the boy was no longer a boy-but a man. His shaggy admiral blue hair was a deep brown color and hung down past his shoulders. His once bright azure blue eyes had changed into a slightly greener color and held pain and loss. His clothes had also changed, from his orange jumpsuit to a long sleeved black shirt, dark gray pants, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. He had a belt with many pockets around his waist and his skin was a lighter shade then from before.

The man gasped for a breath and then turned to stare at the entire Rebel group as they stared at him, but only Kanan's eyes held recognition. The Jedi Knight stumbled forward as if someone pushed him and stared at former Ezra in shock.

"J-Jacob?"Kanan stuttered, his teal eyes teared up.

"Hey Caleb, nice to see you." Ezra-no Jacob stood while grabbing his sabers from the ground.

"But how-" Kanan cut himself off,"How are you alive?"

"Well, I was at the temple…"

 _A young padawan raced down the silent halls of the Jedi temple, he ran past the dead bodies of other jedi as they littered the way. His green tinted blue eyes darted around as h forced himself to go faster, searching for an exit. He inwardly cursed at himself, he should have gone with his master when offered to go on that mission but no, he wanted to spend sometime with the younglings. But he only watched as Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker cut each one of them down with cold golden eyes, huddled in a hiding spot. Once he was sure that the Fallen Jedi was truly gone, he raced out of the room trying to find an escape while simultaneously looking for a way to contact his mentor._

 _The young boy stopped, his shaggy hair hair flying in his face as he peaked around the corner. He sighed when he noticed two clone troopers patrolling, he gripped his duel lightsabers and turned them on. Quickly, he raced to the troopers and cut them down and raced off before he could figure out who they were. He was running too fast to notice before barreling into something, he looked up to see the hooded face of the Fallen Jedi Master. He gasped and tried to race away but the Jedi grabbed his shirt and pulled him up off the floor._

 _The man studied him close before saying," You may be more useful alive than dead to me, Padawan Jacob Dume." He knocked the young boy out._

"After that, he took me to a cell and locked me up in there. He didn't take my sabers but even with them, I couldn't have escaped. I was down deep, so I spent that time training and making my power over the force stronger than before. Eventually a Storm Trooper was venturing down there, I got him to unlock my cell and I escaped to Lothal where a friendly couple took me in." Jacob grabbed the charm in his fist and showed it to the others," I found my old charm, that was given to me by a Separatist that I befriended, in the Black Market, I stole it and found out that it worked. After that I 'left' and turned myself into a child then I ran into the couple. They took me in and raised me until they were taken by the Empire."

"Why didn't you come to find me?"Jacob froze at that.

"Uh, I-Uh." He couldn't answer and Kanan grew even more angry," Why didn't you come to find me?!"

Giving Kanan a look that was similar to a scared baby doe, he ran off and disappeared before the Rebels could do anything.

"Kanan? You okay?"Hera asked, gently placing a hand on the Jedi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go before the Empire get's notice of us here."He shrugged off the hand and he started walking towards the direction of where the Ghost was.

Silently, Sabine and Zeb gave each other a look before following Hera who was following Kanan.


	2. Important AN

Hey Guys!

It's so nice to be back, but um... I'm putting all my stories on temporary hold for now. I will come back to them but I'm attempting to write a novel so I'm focusing all my writing passion on that while i'm writing. When I'm done or need a break, I'll come back but thanks for being so supportive. Oh! And happy 2017 everyone! I have a feeling that some stuff will go down this year, so best of luck to everyone.

And if you want to check it out, it'll be on my Wattpad account, Robyn Flamebird

Peace,

Robyn Flamebird


End file.
